BlackHat
by Nabila Zahra
Summary: Selamat membaca


Di suatu pagi yang cerah seorang gadis manis sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya, sambil memeluk lututnya dan melihat langit, dalam benaknya ia berkata " sehari lagi gw bakal mendapatkan lembaran baru, gw bebas dari asrama, gw bebas, gw bebas" sekarang dia tersenyum untuk itu. Ia pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasurnya, tiba-tiba pintunya diketuk oleh seseorang. Iapun langsung bangun dari tempatnya.

" shilla, shilla uda h bangun belum? Itu temnenya nyariin" seru suara dibalik pintu itu.

" iy mam, shilla udah bangun dari tadi, suruh tunggu dulu aja mam" ujar gadis bernama shilla.

" sap ash pagi" dating kesini, ganggu orang aja" batin shilla kesal, setelah shilla mengganti bajunya iapun keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan muka setengah kesal ia berjalan kearah ruang tamu dan shilla kaget melihat dua gadis muda yang sangat di kenalinya, sangking tak percayanya atas apa yang dilihatnya ia memukul kedua pipinya sedang kedua gadis itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah shilla.

" lo kenapa shil, kok mukul pipi lo sendiri?" Tanya salah satu gadis berpipi chubby itu.

" gw gak mimpi kan? Ini bener" kalian? Tanya shilla balik.

" wah shill, segitu amat, lo gak mimpi kok, ini kita bukan sekedar bunga tidur lo" jawa gadis yang berwajah tirus diikuti anggukan gadis berwajah chubby.

" kok kalian gak ngabarin gw kalo mau kesini? Kan gw bisa siap" dulu, ko gini kan gw belum mandi, kapan kalian stand by sni, kapan kalian berangkat dari pulau jeju?" Tanya shilla tanpa ada titik dan koma, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya senyum melihat tingkah shilla sepupu mereka tersebut.

" aduh shilla, ngomong tuh nafas dulu napa, gw jadi bingung jawab pertanyaan lo yang mana" ujar gadis berpipi chubby.

" hehehe, abis gw kangen banget sama kalian, ify, via kalian liburan kesini? Bukanya sekolah disana belom libur?" Tanya shilla kepada kedua gadis itu.

" mereka kesini untuk temenin kamu dirumah shilla, mama sama papa mau pergi ke USA besok pagi jadi mama minta tolong sama mereka untuk temenin kamu, mereka akan satu sekolah sama kamu, oh ya kaian gak usah repot untuk MOS besok, mama udah ngijinin kalian ke kepsek untuk gak ikut MOS" ujar mama shilla memberitahu.

" yeee, mama baik deh, maksih mama saying" ujar shilla sambil berlari menuju mamanya dan memeluk mamanya, yang dipeluk hanya senyum-senyum.

" shill masa kamu gak kasian kita, kasi kita minum ato makanan kek, kok tamu dibiarin kayak gini" ujar via.

" hehehehe, gw anterin lo pada kekamar lo pada" ujar shilla

" kita udah tau kok shill, kamar kita seperti biasa, kamar gw di kanan lo sedangkan kamr via di kiri kamar lo kan" ujar ify yang daritadi hanya diam.

" masih hafal lo, yaudah gw bantu kalian beres" aja, pasti pas disekolah anak" disekolah gak nyangka kalo kalian tuh kembar, dan pasti mereka salah manggil gw jadi via, via jadi gw" ujar shilla sambil mengingat diseolahnya dulu. Yah memang via dan ify anak kembar, tapi mereka beda malah wajah via identik sama wajah shilla. Mendengar shilla ngoceh begitu, yang dibicarain hanya tertawa.

Setelah mereka selesa berbenah diri ketiga sahabat itu langsung menyerbu ruang makan yang sudah dipenugi oleh makanan.

" eh shill fy gimana kalo disekolah kita yang baru kita ganti nama panggilan, kita gak turutin peraturan lagi kayak diasrama" ujar via yang sudah mempunyai ide cemerlang.

" gw setuju piongg, ide lo boleh juga" ujar shilla sedangkan ify hanya mengangguk.

" gw yang nentuin nama kalian" ify angkat bicara.

" awas nama kita macem" fy gw gorok lo" sahut sodara kembarnya.

" nama samaran gw lyssa,kalo lo vi zee,dan lo shill ? Tanya ify meminta perstujuan kedua temanya itu.

" boleh juga, eh abis ini gw ajak kalian bedua ke kafe langganan sekalian ajak kalian jalan-jala, giman mau gak?" Tanya shilla.

" gw setuju, gw mau jalan" udah lama gak liat kota Jakarta" ujar via semangat.

" kalian inget kita sifat kita diasrama?" Tanya ify.

" inget, sifat gw sombong, sifat lo fy jutek, dan lo judes dan tomboy" ujar via menyebutkan masing" sifat mereka di asrama.

" pertahanin, oh ya shill, lo mandi sana bau lo udah mulai keluar nih" ujar ify sambil menutup hidungnya.

" sial lo fy, ya udah gw mandi dulu sekalian gw pesen tempat biasa gw, inget bikin yang liat kkta terpesona sama kita" ujar shilla sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya.

" ok, kita juga ganti baju dulu" ujar via sambil menarik ify.

Berapa waktu kemudian,,,,

" gimana menuru kalian baju gw?" Tanya ify.

" keren keren, kalo gw gimana?" Tanya via.

" perfect, udah yok langsung aja, gw dah mesen tempat untuk kita" ujar shilla langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menuju bagasi diikuti yang lain.

" oh ya sekalian kita cari informasi sekolah itu and than kita cari tentang muridnya seperti biasa" ujar via memerintah diikuti anggukan shilla dan ify. Mereka gak sabar untuk 4 hari lagi, karna mereka pasti membuat keributan disekolah mereka besok, ify,shilla, dan via tersenyum licik karnanya. Dengan kecepatan yang bias dibilang tinggi shilla menyetir dalam beberapa waktu mereka sudah ada ditempat yan dituju.

Saat mereka membuka pintu kafe itu semua orang yang ada didalam memusatkan perhatian kearah mereka tapi disatu sisi ada empat orang yang tetap sibuk oleh pekrjaanya membuat SIS membelalakan matanya karna keempat orang menatap mereka dengan biasa,tapi mereka tak memerdulikanya tetap berjalan angkuh. Banyak mata memamndang kagum kearah mereka, apalagi tentang style mereka saat ini, shilla yang mengenakan baju kedodorang bergambar tengkorak dengan short jins sepahanya ditambah ia sekarang memakai earphone warna putih yang ia beli di LA saat berlibur, tak lepas itu ditanganya terdapat sejejer gelang berwarna hitam, shilla memakai sepatu kets putih saat itu, walau shilla tomboy ia peduli penampilanya, rambutnya yang keriting bawahnya dengan make up yang tak terlihat, bibirnya yang kecil dipoles tipis dengan lipgloss pink yang dihadiahi oleh mamanya, bukan hanya shilla yang merebut perhatian itu, via yang memakai T-shirt putih dipadukan oleh rok mininya yang melihatkan paha putihnya, dilengkapi oleh sepatu sandal dengan high heels rendah berwarna hitam, rambutnya yang panjang dkuncir satu dengan bawahnya dikritingkan dilenkapi poni depan khasnya membuat via tambah cantik, dengan makeup yang tak terlihat dan polesan lipgloss pinknya yag tak terlalu tebal, tanganya dihiasi gelang" yang sangat lucu, ia juga membawa tas kecil berwarna hitam, dibalik mukanya yang angkuh via tersenyum bangga saat menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang, itu yang ia suka. Tak kalah dengan kedua orang itu ify memakai dress up selutut berwarna biru langit, rambutnya yang digerai makeup tipisnya dan polesan lipglossnya membuat wajahnya bersinar, tak cuma itu sepatu high heels putih, tanganya yang mulus dihiasi gelang ular biru langit yang ia beli Norwegia kemaren saat liburan, tas kecil putih polos seperti aksesoris bagi bajunya, dan liontin yang tergantung dileher indahnya.

Dua orang pelayan kafe maju dan menyambut kedatangan SIS, saat itu shilla angkat bicara.

" kalian udah siapin kan?" Tanya shilla dengan angkuh.

" udah nona, saya sudah siapkan semuanya" jawab pelayansambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" oh, ya udah, kenapa kalian diem aja, minggir kita udah capek" ujar shilla dengan mendorong bahu kedua pelayan tersebut, mereka berjalan dengan anggun. Saat mereka sudah ada diruangan mereka menarik nafas senang.

"eh kalian liat gak tadi?" Tanya ify.

" iyalah, semua mata memandang kearah kita, wah emang kita superstar deh" ujar via.

" bukan yang itu viaaaa, tapi 4 cowok yang gak ngadep kita, songong banget tuh cowok" ujar ify.

" haha iya, tumben gw nemuin cowok yang gak mau ngadep kita, kayaknya seru tuh" ujar shilla.

" seru apa?" Tanya via gak connect.

" aduhhh via mulai deh lolanya,maksud shilla tuh seru, kita bikin mereka ngeliat karah kita apapun caranya" ujar ify geleng" kepala melihat betapa tulalitnya sodara kembarnya itu.

" boleh juga tuh, tapi kita kan gak tau mereka sekolah dimana, kita jug abelum kenalan" ujar via masih dengan gaya tulalitnya.

" aduhh via apa sih yang gak bias kita lakuin, liat gw gini caranya" ujar shilla, dengan telepon ditanganya, ternyat dia memanggil salah seorang pelayan.

" maaf apa nona memanggil saya?" tany pelayan itu ragu".

" iy gw manggil kamu, sini gw punya kerjaan buat lo" ujar shilla.

" apa yang bias say abantu nona?" Tanya pelayan itu.

" gw pengen lo cari identitas 4 cowok yang ada disana, selengkap"nya jangan sampe ada yang tertinggal, dan satu lagi lo harus serahin nanti malam lewat email gw, kalo gak ada siap" gw suruh paman gw mecat lo gara" lo gak becus kerja" ujar shilla dengan nada mengancam.

" i..iya nona saya akan kerjakan secepat mungkin tanpa ada yang terlewatkan, apa ada yang lain nona?" ujar pelayn itu gugup.

" untuk saat ini itu aja yang say butuhkan, ingat mala mini harus kamu serahin" ujar shila lagi.

" i..iya non saya bakal kerjain secepat mungkin, saya permisi dulu no" ujar pelayan itu sambil membuka pintu ruangan itu.

" eh tunggu, gw pesen jus alpukatnya satu lagi sam pizzanya" ujar via cepat.

" ba..baik nona" ujar pelayn itu cepat sambil menutup pintu.

Tak berapa lama pesanan via datang.

" aduh via lo udah makan berapa pizza hah? Itu belum cukupp?" Tanya shilla heran melihat sepupunya yang gak pernah kenyang itu.

" hehehe, abis gw belum kenyang shill, gw janji deh ini yang terakhir" ujar via seadanya sambil melahap cepat pizzanya. Sedangkan shilla dan ify hanya bias geleng" kepala melihat kerakusan sepupu to sodara kembar mereka, walaupun begitu mereka bersyukur karna badan via gak pernah melar, gak tau bagaimana via bias mendapatkan badan indah kayak gitu padahal makannya bisa dibilang dua kali lipat badanya, tapi badanya tetap segitu aja, sampe shilla ma ify pernah bilang kalo di badan via ada cacing, pas meriksa badan via sehat aja. Memang aneh gadis satu ini.

Setelah mereka selesai makan kalo bisa dibilang shilla dan ify yang menunggu via menghabiskan makananya, mereka keluar dari ruangan pribadi di kafe itu, seperti tadi semua mata memandang kearah mereka. Abis makan mereka pulang dan buat rencana dirumah shilla

SKIP

Malamnya SIS kumpul diruang tamu sambil serius memerhatikan sesuatu didalam laptop tersebut, mereka serius membaca sebuah catatan yang ada disana, apa lagi kalo bukan catatan yangmereka minta tadi pagi pada pelayan, mereka terus membacanya, seperti mempelajari sesuatu yang baru.

" nama geng mereka CRAG, dia jadi kakak kelas besok shill, mereka lumayan juga yah" ujar via sambil mengunyah snacknya.

" gw punya perasaan gak enak soal itu via" ujar ify mengeluarkan pendapatnya sambil terus memerhatikan foto" yang ada dilaptop.

"gw juga ngerasa gtu fy, tapi tenang aja ini cuma perasaan kita aja kok, oh ya gimana kabarnya pacar kalian?" Tanya shilla mengalihkan perhatian.

" gak tau shill, pacar lo, ify, ma gw pegi gtu gak tau kemana, serasa kita digantung tanpa alesan yang jelas, udah jangan bahas itu lagi tujuan gw ma ify kesini biar gak inget mereka" ujar via murung.

" ah udhlah vi, eh gimana kalo besok pagi kita jogging?" Tanya ify.

" ide bagus tuh fy, skalian gw nurunin berat badan, oh ya kapan kita mulai sekolah nih, bosen gw dirumah terus" kata via.

" senen besok kita mulai sekolah, gw lupa ngasih tau kalo kita mau bolos kita udah punya ruangan khusus, gw udah pesen ma paman gw kosongin salah satu kelas, dan kelas itu udah dilengkapin sama apa yang kita perluin" Ujar shilla mengabarkan hal itu.

" keren tuh, kita bisa jadiin itu tempat nyidang kita tuh kayak diasrama" ujar via.

" hahahaha, eh tidur yuk biar vesok kita bisa jogging" ujar ify beranjak dari tempatnya diikuti yang lain.

Malam itu mereka tidur dengan damai, mereka ingin cepat" bangun dikeesokan harinya.

SKIP

Esok paginya belum ada yang menandakan adanya kehidupan disalah satu rumah elite. Dan rumah itu seperti tidak berpenghuni karna penghuninya tidur dengan lelapnya, tapi tak lamakemudian terdengar suara teriakan yang memecah kesunyian pagi hari itu, ya salah satu penghuni rumah yang berhasil bangun dari bunga tidurnya.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, wah udah jam segini,mampus gw, mumpung masih ada waktu buat jogging nih, gw harus buru". Banguni yang lain gak ya? Gak usah deh, kayaknya anak kembar tuh masih nyenyak tidurnya, biar mereka bangun sendiri" ujar gadis yang ternyata shilla, ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera membesihkan mukanya dan menyikat giginya, setelah itu ia mengambil pakaian trainingnya dari dalam lemari dikamarnya dan bersiap" untuk jogging, iapun tak lupa membawa bola basket kesayanganya.

" gw udah siap sekarang, moga-moga gak ada apa" yang terjadi selama gw ninggalin ni rumah" ujar shilla sambil menarik nafasnya sambil berharap, karna ia tau kelakuan dua sepupunya kalo ia sudah tak ada dirumah.

Shilla berjalan sambil mendrible bola basketnya, sambil menatap dan berharap semoga hari ini adalah hari yang baik nbagi dirinya dan kedua sepupunya, sebentar lagi ia akan masuk kesekolah barunya, shilla terus bertanya" dalam benaknya, apakah sekolah barunya akan sama saja dengan sekolah lamanya, atau akan lebih menyenangkan, dan apa rencananya besok disekolah barunya. Shilla bigung akan dirinya sendiri, banyak pertanyaan yang sampai sekarang ia belum bisa jawab, shilla terus berfikir dalam diamnya sambil melihat arah bola yang ia pantulkan terus menerus, setelah lama shilla berjalan akhirnya ia sampai ketempat tujuanya yaitu lapangan basket. Sambil tersenyum ia memasuki lapangan basket tersebut, sudah lama ia tak pernah melihat lapangan basket itu, ternyata tak berubah sejak ia meninggalkan Jakarta 3 tahun yang lalu. Shilla memasuki lapangan tersebut, ia terduduk sebentar melihat disekelilingnya, setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit menikmati pemandangan yang tak pernah ia pun berdiri dan melanjutkan mendrible bolanya, ia terus saja mendrible dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring didepanya, tanpa sepengetahuanya sepasang mata sedari tadi memerhatikan permainan bolanya. Shillapun terjatuh karna badanya sudah sangat capek, kemudian ia menidurkan badanya dilapangan tersebut sambil memandang langit pagi, iapun tersenyum mengingat masalalunya dengan seseorang yang sudah lama tak pernah bertemu, sekarang shilla terbang ke 14 tahun yang lalu dimana saat itu shilla masih sebagai gadis kecil yang sangat polos belum seperti sekarang, shilla mengingat setiap detail kenangan yang anak lelaki itu telah berikan padanya.

" dimana lo sekarang, gue kangen sama lo, lo tega ninggalin gue sendiri disini" batin shilla.

Seseorang yang telah sedari tadi mengamati shilla, menatap shilla dengan pandangan nanar, ia ingin menghampiri gadis itu.

Shilla yang tersadar akan lamunanya langsung bangun dan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganya, ia kaget melihat sudah jam berapa sekarang, ia tau pasti akan kena marah oleh kedua sepupunnya itu. Maka ia langsung berlari menuju rumahnya yang sudah ditunggu oleh kedua sepupunya.

" shiilllllaa lo kemana aja sih, lo ninggalin kita tanpa ninggalin makanan, lo tau kan gw laper banget" cerocos shilla.

" sory dori dori, tadi gw buru-buru jogging, rencananya abis gw jogging gw mau aja kalian makan diluar, kalian mau gak?" Tanya sekaligus ajak shilla.

" oh ok dh kalo gitu, kita mandi dulu yah, lo juga harus mandi, liat lo udh mandi keringet gitu, bau tau" kata via sambil meutup hidungnya dan langsung mendapat toyoran gratis dari shilla.

" oh ya perusahaan yang kita bobol selanjutnya apa fy?" Tanya shilla

" hmmm,, bentar gw inget-inget dulu namanya, kalo gak salah sih Halling's Group, tenang aja ntar malem kita beraksi shill, lo dah siap kan shill ato gw harus panggil GOLD" jawab ify sambil menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.

" haha, lo tenang aja SAFIR, gw bakal siap kapanpun asalkan lo sama si Ruby masih mau bantuin gw" ujar shilla dan diikutin anggukan yang lain.

Hillapun segera kekamarnya untuk menjalankan niat utamanya yaitu, mandi. Ia terus berpikir seberapa ketatkah keamanan perusahaan yang akan dibobol olehnya dan kedua sahabatnya itu, ia terus memikirkan hal-hal yang seru.

Sampai segini dulu yah..

Sorry kalo jelek


End file.
